


Krogan’s Annoyance

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Other, Viggo is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan’s “afterlife” is rudely interrupted by a very annoying creature.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Krogan, Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Krogan always loved watching the sun rise in the mornings. It was soothing for him, as his mind always had the insane ideas of torturing him with thoughts of fear and nervousness. And yet, the rising sun soothed these invasive, uncontrollable thoughts.

How unfortunate it was, that he could no longer see them. 

Being trapped to wander endlessly through the criss-crossing caverns of an old temple, the one that he’d been “laid to rest” in. He was the guardian of a treasure that no one would ever need, nor want.

And he was bound from leaving the place- a barrier blocked his freedom- invisible to others, but to him, it was as if there was a stone wall blocking him off- a transparent one, but a wall nonetheless.

Krogan’s gaze had turned from a soft chocolate over the years, to a deep, vibrant shade of purple- a sign of his enchantment.

Krogan’s footsteps echoed through the silence of the temple, his pointed ears twitching upwards slightly at the sound of another pair of feet scraping against the floor. 

The man cocked his head slightly, and he stepped into the darkness of the edges of the shadows. He blinked slowly, as a creature- no, a human- came into view.

But, they paid him no mind, and simply walked through him.

A ghost had come to mock his loneliness again, it would seem. The Enchanted Guard snarled throatily, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

“If you don’t mind me asking about your presence,  _ spirit _ ,” He snarled. “Why have you come to bother me?” 

The spirit turned to him, and the face it bore made him snarl more. Viggo Grimborn. How the obnoxious man had managed to find him once more grated on his nerves like a snake strangling its prey.

“Hello, Krogan.” Viggo purred. “I see the afterlife is treating you well.” Viggo cackled, and leaned back against one of the pillars, smirking.

Krogan grunted.

“Have you come to mock me?” Krogan hissed angrily, lashing his bladed tail irritatedly.

The Grimborn rolled his eyes.

“No, I just find the afterlife quite… boring.” Viggo stated matter-of-factly. “I need a friend, and I decided- who better to stay with than good old Krogan!” 

Krogan groaned loudly in exasperation, his arms drooping, while he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Viggo!” He yelled. “I left to get  _ away _ from you! Why did you follow me?” He straightened to glare at the spirit, his lips turning downwards in a snarl.

Viggo giggled, and he pulled Krogan into a hug. The Guard hissed at Viggo, trying to push him away from him, as he was as cold as ice, and the touch was very unwarranted, but there was no avail, and his hand slid through Viggo entirely.

Viggo laughed again, and pulled away.

“You’re funny, Krogan, you know that?” Viggo cackled, while Krogan snarled angrily, arching his back and puffing himself up. 

“ _ How long are you staying _ ?” He grit out irritatedly, as he began to pace back and forth in front of the spirit. “And if you say forever, I am going to  _ yeet you out of one of the windows and into the swamp. _ ” He promised angrily.

The Spirit cackled excitedly, his face turning into a glee-filled grin. 

“I’m staying forever, Krogan!” He laughed louder. “You can’t make me leave because I am bound her-”

Krogan wrapped a hand around Viggo’s throat, and proceeded to march him over to the closest window, and chucked him as far as possible into the swamp, breaking the glass in the process, but he didn’t care. It could be fixed.

It was the next day when Viggo returned to bother him again.

“Hey Krogan!” Viggo cackled, as he popped in behind him. “How are your rounds going? Feeling bored?” The man began to laugh at Krogan hysterically, while he turned to glare at him.

“How was your time in the swamp?” Krogan growled deeply, and Viggo paused in his jabbering for a minute, his grin only widening.

“Quite enjoyable, actually.” He stated. “You should try it sometim- oh wait!” Viggo started to laugh. “I’m sorry! I forgot- silly me You  _ can’t!”  _ Viggo broke out into another fit of laughter.

Krogan growled loudly.

“Silence, fool.” He hissed irately, his glare burning brightly like that of a burning sun. “Before I wring your neck like a turkey in the slaughter.” he turned back around, and continued to walk.

“You can’t do that to something that is intangible, Krogan.” He stated. “And, besides. You must be lonely. After all, I have waited for you to notice me for well over three-hundred years now.”

Krogan gave a sharp, angry snarl.

“You are absolutely the worst human being on the planet, Viggo.” he hissed, only to get smacked over the head.

“Hey, I went looking for you, Krogan.” Viggo stated. “I looked for you for years before I finally passed away in your precious little maze.”

Krogan stiffened, and then he smiled evilly at the other.

“Viggo, is it true that spirits will go away if you desecrate their corpses?” He asked. Now, he could feel the other’s body in his home- in  _ his _ sanctuary. Alone and unprotected- ripe for the picking of his power.

Viggo blinked at him.

“Krogan, that’s not how that works.” Viggo started nervously, and Krogan raised his eyebrows. 

“Is it not?” he closed his eyes, and pulled Viggo’s corpse- now but a skeleton with clothes attached to it- and dropped it to the ground.

“Hmm,” He purred, leaning down with a smirk.

A violet glow surrounded Krogan’s hands, and he chuckled brightly. 

The same glow surrounded Viggo’s body, and then, there was flesh and blood pumping back around the bones. Once it was done, he flung a magic bubble at Viggo, and it locked around its target, form-fitting to the other’s frame. 

Krogan pulled a knife from the hoard, and gently sliced small cuts into Viggo’s stomach- making a criss-crossing pattern across the man’s stomach, which, once it was done, and Viggo stopped screaming, Krogan forced Viggo to the ground, giving him a knife as well.

He hummed to himself, making the first of many cuts that would be made- a single ‘X’ on the middle of what was now clearly a tic-tac-toe board.

Viggo squirmed in the grasp of his magic, and Krogan let Viggo take his turn, the magic forcing his will upon him.

They played a few more games, before Krogan grew bored, and decided to stand up, rolling Viggo’s corpse over onto its stomach. He flicked his hand, a whip made of pure, raw violet energy slipping from his arm.

The Guard sighed deeply, and snapped the energy whip across Viggo’s neck, earning a yelp of pain from the man.

He retracted the whip for a moment, and then he grinned, letting the corpse return to its original state, as he turned to Viggo.

“ _ So! _ ” He breathed, his smile growing strained and agonised. “Do you have anything to say, Viggo?” he hissed angrily.

Viggo grinned at him, getting ready to open his mouth and begin yapping again, but not before Krogan flicked his hand, and a zipper ripped Viggo’s mouth closed.

“ _ Shut _ .” Krogan stated, finally letting Viggo drop to the floor. 

Then, he turned around, and began to continue his rounds. 

  
  
  


“Hey Krogan!” 

The last month has been hell for Krogan. He was  _ so close _ to blowing a gasket at Viggo’s constant pestering and annoyances.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?” Krogan yelled, wheeling on Viggo, and smacking him into the wall behind him with a violet blast.

Viggo stood up, grinning.

“Happy Birthday!” He chirped, grinning. “It’s August 5th, and I’ve decided that  _ you _ are getting a birthday celebration!” Viggo cackled, holding his stomach. 

Krogan looked at him like he’d grown another head, too shocked at this point to even let the violet magic crackling around his hands to disappear.

“... and how are you planning on doing  _ that _ Viggo.” Krogan hissed. “And if you stole food from anyone, I am pulling out your corpse again and I will keep you stuck as a head for the next two _ months! _ ”

Viggo laughed excitedly, and he pulled a strange device out of nowhere. 

“Heh, well, Krogan, It’s been a lot longer since we died, and I decided that this place is getting an upgrade!” Viggo cackled hysterically. “Now, all I need is for your wonderful reality-bending powers to install everything, and we will have everything we will ever need!” 

Viggo threw the little box at him, and Krogan barely grasped at it. 

His awareness tingled at the presence of someone stepping onto their land, while the sounds of things scraping against the ground reached his ears.

“Viggo, what did you do?” He hissed, and Viggo grinned. 

“Money is now infinite, Krogan, so I spent a bit of the stuff stored in that foolish little thing to get things to my liking.” He chuckled. “Not to mention, Krogan, I went through your memories and found every little thing you like about your decorations.” Viggo began to laugh.

“You’re going to have one of the best mansions this side of anywhere!” 

Krogan looked horrified, as the noises stopped, and when Viggo opened the door, there was hundreds upon hundreds of boxes scattered on the doorstep.

Viggo grinned at him eagerly.

“Now we need your powers!” Viggo chirped, laughing. “Just do your thing, and this place will look better than ever!”

Sighing deeply, Krogan placed a hand to his forehead, and then, with a single flick of his wrist, things started to change- for one thing, power began to surge through him, as the things around him came alive with a new, powerful energy that sent his body tingling with pleasure.

Light hummed from behind his fingers, and when he looked around at the changes, he glared at Viggo with a snarl.

“Viggo what the  _ HELL! _ ” 


	2. Chapter 2

Krogan paced back and forth in “his” room, his eyes wild and angry with rage. He could always blast the door open, since Viggo had locked it, but it would seem that Viggo had found a way to block his powers somehow.

Then again, he was strong enough to break down the door, so it wasn’t like it was a real issue.

Krogan turned to face the door, a snarl on his face.

That was when Viggo decided to poke his ugly face into the room.

“Having fun, Krogan?” He cooed gently. “Your gift is almost ready, one second.” Viggo popped back out of the room, and this time when he came back, he was holding a strange object in his hands, and some cake.

“Since you never got to have cake for your birthday I decided to make you some!” Krogan glares at Viggo with a snarl.

“You are incredibly stupid, Viggo.” Krogan hissed. “You’re lucky I haven’t eaten your soul yet.” 

Viggo laughed.

“Oh come on, Krogan! Admit it! You missed me!” Viggo placed the two things down, and smiled. “Besides, what’s the matter with having a little bit of cake?” 

“I could get fat?” Krogan snarled. “You know how much I care about my body, Viggo, unlike you, you lardball.” Krogan gestured to Viggo with a frown on his face. Viggo, had in the time that he’s been around him, gained a small amount of weight- however that was possible for a ghost, Krogan would never know- or care.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of chonk, Krogan.” Viggo prodded. “And believe me- you look like a twig.” 

Krogan did not, in fact, look like a twig- he’s been working quite hard to build up muscle, and, he’d gotten himself to be very happy with his current weight- his arms were powerful and strong, and his hips had flared out nicely. He was powerful.

“I’m not stupid, Viggo.” Krogan stated, going back to pacing. “I know what you’re trying to do.” He hissed. 

“What’s that?”

“You want a pillow and something to squeeze.” Krogan hissed angrily, his markings flashing brightly, while his ears pinned back. “I’m going to be right here, and say  _ no _ .”

Viggo chuckled gently, and he tilted his head.

“Oh you are right there, but you are going to be very, very pretty all soft like that.” 

Krogan spun on Viggo, and he once again fired him into a wall.

“Hey! HEY!” Viggo called. “Krogan I made you something!” Viggo rushed up beside him, his eyes glittering brightly with hope.

“What do you want?” Krogan hissed loudly. “I am not interested in your mind-numbingly horrid food.” the Enchanted went back to his rounds, his eyes narrowed slightly in anger. He was tiring of little Viggo’s stupid ploys.

Viggo cackled loudly, his eyes glittering gently.

“Oh, Krogan you seriously can’t think that little of me, can you?” He asked, earning a deadly glare from the other man.

“Yes. I do.” He snarled, turning back around. He began to walk, his eyes narrowed slightly in anger.”In fact you are like a pestilence.” Krogan snarked, continuing to walk.

“Krogan!” Viggo yelped. “Krogan come back!” he veered after him. “It’s not food!” He yelled.

“ _ KROGAN! _ ” Viggo rammed into his back, and when the other man peeled him off of him, the pitiful rage in the other’s gaze was almost amusing.

“What, are you angry that I’ve stopped paying attention to you?” Krogan hissed, rolling his eyes slightly. “I’m tired of your shit, Viggo.” 

He slammed the other man into the floor, and walked away, shaking his head.

“FINE! BE THAT WAY, KROGAN! I AM ONLY BEING NICE!”

“You are an annoyance.” 

Viggo narrowed his eyes slightly, a dangerous smirk on his face. Just because Krogan wasn’t going to pay attention to him anymore didn’t mean that he couldn’t make his unlife a hell.


End file.
